A Broken Dream
by Merlin-Herondale
Summary: (Spoilers for 'Manhattan') The truth was reveled. Henry knew Neil was his father, and that Emma lied. Now, back in Storybrooke after their adventure, Neil and Emma can't keep it in anymore and they fight over the past, and they 'talk' about what happened. (Story is better then the summary, I swear.) I do not own Once Upon A Time, or the characters. Please Enjoy. (One-Shot). No Slas


Emma's mind was racing, it had been for the past few days. Finally though they made it, they were finally home. Emma hadn't spoken much since they truth came out Henry didn't want to hear it. All he wanted to hear was about his father, the same person Emma told him had dies in a fire years ago.

Emma walked through the door first, startling her own parents. They tried to say a greeting to her, but she wouldn't hear it. Henry came in next, followed by his father, and Rummplestillskin came in last.

"Thank you deary." he said to Emma. "Our deal has been fore filled." David and Snow knew something was wrong, Rummplestillskins sad tone of voice was evidence enough. "Bae." he whispered. "I'll be in touch. Looks like a family meeting is in order."

Henry's voice caught his attention before Rummplestillskin could get to the door. "But you are family Mr. Gold." That earned a small smile from the older man.

"Perhaps." he said, his attention on the small boy. "But I'm still not welcomed here, by and of the four adults at the moment." And with that Rummplestillskin left David, Snow, Emma, Neil and Henry alone in the loft.

"Will anyone tell us what is going on?" David asked, trying to take control of the situation.

"Henry, go in the other room." Emma said, obviously trying to keep her cool.

Henry turned away from the now closed door. "No. You lied to me Emma. You said my father died in a fire, but here he is. Standing right in front of me."

Snow's mouth dropped open. "Emma." she whispered. Her eyes moved to where her daughter stood, breathing heavily. Recovering quickly, Snow turned her attention to Henry. "Come on Henry. Let's go in the other room."

James walked over and took Henry's hand and led him upstairs, with Snow following behind. Emma and Neil stood standing, face to face, alone in the room.

Emma was still breathing heavily, still obviously trying to keep a lid on her emotions. Neil, on the other hand, was letting his emotions bled into the world.

"How could you not tell me Emma?" he yelled.

Emma matched his tone. "How could _I _not tell _you_ that we had a son?" Emma took a deep breathing. "You left me Neil. _You _left _me." _

"I didn't leave Henry." he screamed into the air.

"You left me while I was pregnant."

"I didn't know you were preg-"

Emma lost it. "It doesn't matter if you knew or not, you still left me!" she screamed, her face was turning red. "You asked me to run away with you, and I said 'yes'. We made plans to go to Tallahassee Neil, and then _you left me." _

"Emma, I couldn't be with you." he said gentler, but still loud.

"Why? Because you knew who I was? Did you Neil? Did you know who I was the whole time? Were you just using me?"

Neil's voice grew louder again, losing kindness. "No! Emma, I didn't know."

"But you knew!" Tears were falling down her face.

"Yes, no. I-uh-I figured it out."

Emma tried to keep her emotions under control, she knew Henry was just upstairs, but she couldn't help it. "How?" she yelled.

"Your friend, August, told me. On the night I left you. I went to sell the watches, but he intercepted me. He showed me a box and in that box had a piece of paper saying 'I know you are Bellfire'."

"So you left me because _Pinocchio _told you to?"

"I left you because I didn't want to be near Rummplestillskin!"

"I don't give a damn about Rummplestillskin."

"I loved you Emma, hell I still do. But I couldn't risk being found by him, not after what he did to me."

"What, Neil, did he do to you?"

"He left me, he abandoned me."

"So you did the same to me?" Emma's voice grew louder.

Her words slapped him in the face. He did leave her, he did abandon her, just like his father did to him.

"I loved you." Emma continued, screaming. "I was found at the side of a road when I was a baby. I was in so many foster cares I lost count by the time I was ten. I am so fucked up Neil, not even Dr. Phil could fix me. I have trust issues, but somehow you managed to get me to trust you. And I did Neil, i trusted you. And then you betrayed me! You left me! I loved you with everything I had and you betrayed me. I went to prison because of you. I was pregnant and I went to prison. I have birth in a goddamn jail cell Neil! So yeah, I lied to Henry. I told him his father died in a fire saving people's lives because I didn't want him to get hurt, not by you. He may feel betrayed by me, he may think I'm exactly like Regina, but I'm okay with that! Because I rather have him hate me then cry a single tear over you."

"Emma." Neil whispered.

"I gave you all I had to offer and you threw it back in my face. So Neil, don't you _dare _play the victim card. I am sorry for not telling you Neil. But if I thought he would be safe, if I knew in my heart you wouldn't put him through the pain I endured, I would have sent him to you. But I didn't know that, and I couldn't risk it. Not with him, not with _my son._"

Emma was sobbing by the end of her rant, struggling for breath.

"I'm sorry Emma." he said quietly. "I'm sorry."

Footsteps came running down the stairs. "Henry" Snow called, trying to keep him upstairs. The two downstairs both heard the pain in her voice and knew their conversation was heard from upstairs.

"How dare you." Henry said angrily, stepping in-between Neil and Emma. "You left her so you wouldn't have to deal with your family." James and Snow were now downstairs as well, watching their grandson defend their daughter. "You don't deserve my mom."

"Henry." Emma said, putting a hand on his shoulder to turn him around, to face her.

"He doesn't." Henry gently said. "Look at your parents. Prince Charming and Snow White. Those two suffered so much pain and sadness, but they did it for each other. They did it for love. Every time they chose each other over anything else. That's the love you deserve. That's not what he gave you."

"I'm sorry" Neil whispered.

Henry turned around, his voice losing his kindness. "I think it's time for you to go."

Silence filled the room. Moments passed before Neil broke it. "Thanks Henry." He walked over to the kitchen counter and scribbled down a number. "If you ever need me, give me a call. I'm going to stay in town a few days, try to reach out to both sides of my family. But when I'm gone, feel free to call me back kid."

"Thanks for what?" demanded Henry.

A small sad smile grew on Neil's face. "For being a better man then I was. For not letting her go." Neil nodded to James and Snow, and waved an awrakd goodbye to his family, who didn't want-or need him. Though it pained him to leave, to follow in his father's footsteps, he knew it was for the best. He knew in his heart that he already walked away from his family, the day he walked away from Emma.

"Why?" asked Emma, stopping Neil in his tracks. He turned around and raised an eyebrow at her. "Why did you keep my dream catcher?" her voice was barely above a whisper, new tears feel from her eyes.

"Because it caught all of your dreams." he said before walking out of the door, leaving his family behind.


End file.
